


流水似吾心Ⅲ

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	流水似吾心Ⅲ

12.

堂本光一的口味到底是什么呢？

是节目里眼花缭乱的菜品，还是堂本刚盛的那碗只有滑菇的味增汤。

坐在休息室里，每天定番的精美便当此刻吃起来味同嚼蜡，因为他满脑子都在思念那位小老师做的炖菜。

立刻给对方发了条短信：

(´；ω；｀)经纪人拿来的便当不好吃诶…

 

“光一前辈——”

休息室的帘子被掀了起来。看到帘子他突然想起来，堂本刚之前还说过要给他做一个，大概是因为太忙后来也就忘记了。

后辈露出调皮的笑脸，故意放低声音叫他。

“你没有不舒服吧~”

 

“有点累而已，放心。”

 

“是不是小刚老师不在家，没人——”

 

“你知道啥——退下退下。”

 

被人无意中戳穿心事，堂本光一有点挂不住面子。然而后辈脸皮足够厚，还是热心肠的想帮他。

 

“我来只是想来说一下下哈，虽然知道你没差劲到那个程度，但我们还是一致认为，来跟你提醒一下比较好，过几天，就21号，结婚纪念日，你没有忘吧？”

 

“废话！这还需要你们操心吗？退下吧退下吧…”

 

“小刚老师不高兴的话，你就哄哄人家嘛。”

 

“都说了你知道个啥，退下——”

堂本光一开始起身赶人了。

 

“有什么就说出来，一定要知道他怎么想！”

被踢一脚后嘴里还喊了一句帘子才被放下来，后辈悻悻地离开了。

 

没吃完的午饭就那样放下了，他瘫开身体靠在椅背上伸展双腿。

时间过得真快啊，马上就一年了。

他当然知道生气了要哄，问题是他们之间真的存在矛盾吗？他也想知道堂本刚到底在想什么？只是现在人跑了他能有什么办法。

 

 

13.

一周前，正在认真思考怎么庆祝的时候，对方突然和他说放假后要回奈良呆一阵，妈妈身体有些不好，趁着放假刚好有机会。

语气听起来并不是在“商量”，而是单纯的“告知”。堂本光一兴冲冲的表情僵在脸上，大脑里的火苗已经灭了。没有办法，只好点头答应。

但让他觉得奇怪的是，堂本刚明明是个更在乎纪念日的人，为什么临近这么重要的日子，不仅没有任何蛛丝马迹能表明他知道，而且还扬言“离家”，甚至都没说呆多久什么时候回来。

该不会是忘了吧？

摇摇头立刻停止了这个想法，堂本刚可是连两人第一次吻到喘不过气的那天都有好好记着的。

 

在他看来，和堂本刚的婚姻就是完美的代名词。

堂本刚整个人像水一样，既有平淡朴实的一面，可以去适应任何情况，包容任何琐事。偶尔又爱瞎跑火车，好比清水里突然加了一味浓缩果汁，非常恰到好处的中和了一下。

可爱的外表加上有趣的灵魂，实在是妙极了。

反观自己，让人印象深刻的关键词也就那么几个，游戏，汽车，不出门，不喜欢丑女……

可他也浪漫的认为，似乎地球上只有某些地方才会产生幸福，就像只有在特定的土壤上才能生长的香料一样，换了地方就不会开花结果了。

堂本刚就是孕育他情感的那片土壤，是求之不得的宝藏，是人生最惊喜的彩蛋。

所以，堂本刚是绝对不会忘记的。难道真的有什么是被自己遗漏了的吗？

在小刚老师离京的这7天里，他终于发现了生活里慢慢积累起来的违和感。

 

 

14.

是的。

因为各种“成熟的”原因，堂本刚下意识的逃跑了。

比结婚纪念日早来一些的是暑假。

大明星的舞台剧到了惯例的开演日期，新闻无一不在播报，随便换台都可以见到他。

堂本光一西装革履的样子迷人极了，他可以是大学院的副教授老师，可以是年轻有为的企业总裁，可以是下班时间爱穿西装的海归精英医生，甚至是一位你从来没见过的神秘贵族。

总之，只要你愿意，他可以满足任何遐想。

再看看坐在地毯上的自己——

背心短裤人字拖，除了是个好老师，写的一手好诗，和一张水嫩嫩的小脸可以拿得出手，完全就是个普通的青年男性。

然而那些不起眼的优点，又有谁会在意呢？

那个人就和这么普通的自己结婚了？而且到现在他才意识到。那去年是怎么过来的——

哦对…去年这会儿还没结婚同居呢……

 

感觉闻到了一股从来都没出现过的酸楚，于是晚上看到对方脸上不知哪里来的幸福笑意，就赌气的说要回奈良。

其实妈妈身体很好，他不过是想暂时逃离罢了。结婚纪念日倒是没有忘记，仅仅是害怕如果现实真的残酷，自己还没有勇气面对的那种场面。

想起了在放假前的最后一天，生物课代表来找他，说自己以后都不会哭了，爸妈最后还是选择离婚。

女孩子眼睛里还闪着泪光，倔强地和他说，以后都不哭了。

 

 

15.

离婚这个念头从来没出现在过堂本刚的脑海里，可学生悲伤的理由，好像潘多拉的魔盒一样，为他引导出一条通往解决目前困境的出口。

最可怕的是，他居然开始思考这件事的可行性。

躺在榻榻米上，吹着庭院拂来的清风，脑袋里冒出一个疯狂的想法，要不就这样算了，不回东京了。

 

“妈妈…

“您和爸爸为什么这么多年感情还这么好啊…”

 

母亲整理坐垫的手停了一下，看了看儿子放空的表情，莞尔笑了起来。

“光一先生欺负你了？他去找年轻漂亮的女孩子了吗？”

 

“怎么会啦…他不是那种人……”

 

“唉…我还以为他去找好看的小姑娘玩了你才跑回来。”

母亲装作颇为惋惜的样子感叹了一声。

 

“妈……”

堂本刚侧身支起脑袋，眯着眼睛看她。

 

“开玩笑的——那你在担心什么？”

 

“就是……突然觉得结婚是不是太冲动了…”

 

“年轻人的纪念日恐惧症吧。”

妈妈移动到了身边，伸手拿折扇戳了一下他左胸膛心脏的位置。

“承诺是依靠这里来维系的。”

 

“什么意思嘛…”

 

“就是一张纸其实什么也代表不了的意思。”

 

母亲一下就明白了自己的心事，他翻过身做出隐藏的姿态，完全就是此地无银三百两。

 

“你明天回东京再好好想吧，结了婚就少麻烦我，电话都不打就突然带一身戾气回来，还装到最后一天才讲，你妈妈我可操碎了心。对了！大后天21号。”

虽然嘴上嫌弃，但都有在心里时刻挂念着。严慈并济又明世理的母亲是他这辈子最大的幸运。

 

“抱歉啦~~我有在看日期的…”

 

“你不能总是做这种踩点的事情。”

 

“明白了…所以今晚能吃生姜烧吗~”

他起身期待的望向妈妈。

 

看着母亲脸上温柔的笑容，堂本刚觉得自己撒娇成功了，可却听到话锋一转：

“你带光一回来我就做给你吃。”

 

小刚老师委屈的撇嘴。

“儿子在这里呢！”

 

气氛阴沉了几天，堂本家又恢复了欢声笑语。

 

 

16.

站在车站里，看着几天前大明星发过来的短信，他并没有当时就立刻回复。心烦意乱的时候并不知道该说些什么，现在才发送了一条“要去坐电车了”。

盯着手机在熄屏的下一秒又亮了起来，只不过来的不是短信，而是电话。刚有些惊讶的接了起来。

 

“つよ啊，一个人坐电车要小心，你的包啊手机啊都看好，低头会晕的话你就看看风景，要睡觉的话把外套脱下来当毯子盖在身上，不然会感冒，如果觉得有坏人跟着你就立刻叫乘务员来……”

自己还一句话都没说，那边就开始长篇大论了。刚笑了起来，不就坐个电车而已嘛，以前怎么没发现大明星这么傻气。

 

“光一先生——”

轻快的语气出卖了自己的好心情。

“我32岁了。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“一个人坐电车完全——没有——任何——问题的。”

 

“……”

 

“你快开演了吗？等我回去就到晚上了，家里见。”

 

“つよ——”

这是堂本光一今天第二次这么叫他了，用这个床上专有的称呼。

 

“你回来之后…能来剧场这边吗？就是…发现了一家店，鱼特别好吃…想带你去…”

大明星的嗓音有一种独特的成熟的磁性，声带听起来已经为演出做好了准备。但语气又像第一次约喜欢的人出去吃饭的小毛孩一样，害羞青涩。

 

“诶？我过去的话，不会打扰你吗？”

 

“不会不会，那个时间我应该也收拾差不多了，你到了告诉我就行。”

原来不是要让自己去剧场里找他啊…罢了，第一次被对方主动邀请去工作的地方，虽然只是附近，但也很开心了。

 

“好的~STAR，晚上见！”

堂本刚的嘴角有和不拢的笑意，堂本光一挂掉电话后立刻做出胜利的握拳姿态，爱人们的心意分别穿梭在不同的空间，最后重合在一起。

这或许就是爱情的魔力吧。

 

 

TBC.

 

心配性すぎなあなたは 電車に乗せるのを嫌がる

——KinKi Kids·爱のかたまり 

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来找我耍


End file.
